


He was flying high

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Mason was flying high after his Break free solo
Series: Glee Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 3





	He was flying high

** Mason and Jane **

Mason just finished his breakout solo ‘Break free’ and he was flying high. He ran off back stage and saw Madison. She smiled at him, giving him a nod that meant they would talk later. He looked around until he found who he wanted to see. Jane Heyward. Mason squared up his shoulders and strode over to where she stood, having watched his performance raptly.

“That was really,” she began, but was cut off by Mason’s lips. He had one hand around the back of her neck and one on the top of her perfectly shaped ass. Jane just sank into the kiss, enjoying being the kiss-ie this time and he was certainly a good kisser.


End file.
